


Surprise

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CHeerleader!Reader, F/M, Gen, High School AU, Modern AU, Punk!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Levi and Cheerleader!Reader. It's been a year since you and Levi Ackerman started dating and it's been a wonderful year. But when your anniversary lands on the same day as a football game, it throws a wrench in your plans to spend the day with Levi. And when he refuses to go cheer you on at the football game, it puts a wrench in your plans for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is another entry for AttackonTitanxReader's "One Year Anniversary Contest" over on DA.  
> Also, there is some cheer lingo in this, so if you aren't familiar with it, have the Google machine at the ready.

You: Happy anniversary Levi! <3 

      A Cheshire cat smile on your face, you looked down at the text you had just sent your boyfriend of one year, smart ass and punk extraordinaire Levi Ackerman. The two of you had met in Spanish class freshman year and as the year dragged on, the two of you became friends. You hadn’t started dating until the fall of the next year, when he had stopped by the hospital after you had gotten a very bad injury during a football game. _I can’t believe it’s been a year already,_ you thought with a small grin, pulling on the sleeves to your cheerleading uniform. _It feels like we just started dating yesterday._

      “[First]! Hurry up, I can hear Annie’s car coming up the street!” your mom’s voice carried through the house. _Crap!_

      “All right, I’m hurrying up!” you shouted back, struggling with your sequin spandex. _Stupid uniform! Why does there have to be a million pieces,_ you wondered angrily as you pulled on your skirt, shell, and shoes. You sighed as you grabbed your backpack and cheer bag. _JV has it so lucky. They never have to have their warm-ups in case it gets cold. Those lucky bastards only cheer during the day._ You hurried down the stairs and to the kitchen, grabbing some fruit for breakfast. 

      “Mom, just as a heads up, I’ll be home late. We’re probably going to Denny’s after the game,” you explained quickly. You jumped as you heard a car horn. 

      “Of course,” she said, giving you a quick hug before you bolted out of the door and into your friend Annie’s car. You scooted into the backseat of her car, next to Bertolt and Reiner. Marcel had claimed shotgun, much to your displeasure. The car was cramped, between Reiner’s football duffel, Bertolt’s instrument case, and Annie’s color guard rifle and saber. _Thank God Marcel has his cheer bag up with him. I’m sure we would suffocate if one more bag were back here._

     “Took you long enough. We were about to leave without you,” Reiner teased you. You rolled your eyes. 

      “Yeah. Five seconds of waiting is so long,” you replied. Your phone buzzed, and you quickly checked your messages. 

Levi: Happy anniversary, [First]. Are you at school yet? 

You: No. You’re actually at school today? XD 

Levi: Haha, you’re so funny -_- 

You: Annie just picked me up. 

Levi: Just get to school, brat. I want to see you this morning since I won’t be able to see you all day. 

      _What?_ You read his text again. _What does he mean he’s not going to see me all day? It’s our anniversary; we should try and spend as much time as possible together,_ you thought. 

You: What do you mean? 

Levi: Well with you having a football game tonight and me having work right after school, we won’t have time to hang today. 

You: But it’s our anniversary!!! 

Levi: I know and I’m sorry. But you know I don’t do football games. 

      “Tch,” you murmured under your breath, roughly shoving your phone back into your pocket. _I can’t believe he’s not spending today with me! It’s our anniversary! He never comes to my games! He hardly ever goes to my competitions. It’s like he doesn’t like me being a cheerleader!_

      _Well, he_ is _the opposite of school spirit,_ a voice in your head reminded you. 

      _Yeah, but I just thought, because I’m his girlfriend, and we’ve been together for a year, that he would try and at least make an effort to be with me, football game or not. He’s always like this! I always ask him to come to a game and he never does! I swear, he can be so unsupporting sometimes,_ you thought bitterly. 

You: What about tonight after the game? I can come over, or you can sneak over to my house. 

Levi: I can’t do that. 

You: Why? 

Levi: I just can’t. 

You: Is something up? 

      _Why is he acting so weird? He’s private, yeah, but this? Just refusing to tell me something? That’s not a good sign._ You stared out the window, sick to your stomach and waiting anxiously for your boyfriend to text you back. 

Levi: I’m sorry, but you’ll understand soon. 

      _That’s not cryptic at all,_ you deadpanned as you started to text him back. 

You: What the hell is that supposed to mean. 

Levi: I said you’ll understand soon. Be patient. 

You: Oh, YOU’RE telling me to be patient? Pot meet kettle. 

Levi: Just trust me, [First] 

      You bit your lip. Levi being like this made you worried, but not once had he ever betrayed your trust before. The whole scenario made you anxious, to say the least, but Levi was a good guy at heart and although he could be an asshole, you figured he wouldn’t be saying these things unless he had a valid reason for not spending time for you. 

You: Okay. 

You: I’ll see you at school. 

      However, you weren’t able to see Levi at school. Thanks to Reiner catcalling some men in a car behind you in retaliation of them verbally harassing some girls on the street, the five of you ended up in a car chase that involved Annie driving all over town in an attempt to get away from them and both cars getting pulled over by the police. 

      “Reiner, you’re fucking paying for my ticket,” Annie snarled as the policeman walked back to his car with her license and registration. 

      “Annie they were harassing those girls. I couldn’t just let them off without punishment!” Reiner argued. 

      “I didn’t say what you did was wrong! I just said when I get a ticket for speeding, you’re paying for it since you’re the one that provoked them and started this whole thing!” Annie told him angrily. 

      “Well, it looks like the guys are getting arrested behind us, so maybe they’ll let you off,” Marcel pointed out. You hit him on the arm. 

      “Look forward, idiot! You’re not supposed to turn around and watch them!” you hissed, adrenaline from the whole affair pumping through your veins. It wasn’t a good combination to have with your sick stomach. 

      “I’m sorry for hearing yelling and wanting to figure out what was going on,” Marcel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The officer walked back to Annie’s car, handing her a ticket and letting you all go. Annie shoved the ticket in Reiner’s face, yelling at him while you took deep breaths, looking out of the window and into the park in the center of downtown. Two familiar figures were walking down the sidewalk, carrying boxes, and you recognized them easily as Levi’s two best friends, Farlan and Isabel. You rolled down the window, leaning out and waving to them.

      “Farlan! Isabel! Hey guys!” you shouted at them. 

      “Ew, a prep is talking to us.” Isabel made gagging sounds before rushing over to the parked car and hugging you, carefully making sure her box wouldn’t hit you. “What’re you guys doing over here? Shouldn’t you be in school?” 

      “Shouldn’t you?” you retorted, grinning and hugging Farlan. 

      “It’s Friday. We decided we needed a three-day weekend this week,” she shrugged. 

      “That still doesn’t explain why you’re here, or why Annie is trying to smother Reiner with a piece of paper,” Farlan commented, peering into the car. You didn’t bother looking behind you at the two blonds. 

      “Reiner saw some girls getting catcalled, so he started cat calling the asshole guys that were doing it and they started chasing us. And then the police saw us and pulled us both over,” you explained. 

      “Oh. Is everyone okay?” Farlan asked, worry furrowing his brow. 

      “I think Reiner’s got a chance of getting killed, but other than that, we’re good. Shaken, but good,” you said, glancing behind you. Bertolt was trying to keep the two blonds apart from each other while Marcel yelled for a fight. 

      “I’ll make sure to leave some flowers on his grave,” Farlan chuckled. 

      “I’m sure his family will appreciate it,” you laughed, starting to feel a little calmer and more relaxed. “So, guys, what’s in the boxes?” The two shifted nervously, suddenly starting to avoid your eyes. 

      “Oh, you know, it’s just . . . stuff from our hideout! We’re moving, so, uh, we’re moving our stuff over to the new hideout. Yeah,” Isabel stammered. _New hideout? Really?_

      “I’m not buying it. Come on, the cops are gone. You can tell me what’s in there, it’s not like I’m gonna turn you in. Maybe be disappointed, yeah, but your secrets are safe with me,” you said. The nervousness didn’t leave their faces. 

      “It really is just stuff from our hideout, [First],” Farlan said, eyes avoiding you. 

      “I’m not buy that bul-” 

      “[First], sit down. We’re leaving,” Annie warned you. You pouted, but complied. 

      “I’ll see you two later,” you told your boyfriend’s friends. They waved goodbye as Annie pulled out and started driving you all to school. _What are they up to? Levi being more secretive, Farlan and Isabel acting funny? What’s going on? Is Levi planning something? If he is, then what is he up to?_

      Despite barely making it in time for second period, the rest of the day went without incident. You spent most of it being out of sorts, trying to get to the bottom of things. _I know Levi’s up to something, but I just need to figure out what,_ you thought as you walked down to the practice field after school to meet the rest of your team and practice before the big game started. 

The hours passed and you slowly stopped thinking of Levi, having to focus on rehearsing the half time routine and making sure your stunts were on point and ready for tonight. There was a new one that required going from a one-man lib into a basket, and you had to devote your mind to making sure you were able to pull it off safely each time. The sky got darker and darker, and eventually your coach ushered you onto the track to get ready for the Varsity football game. Annie and Bertolt, dressed up in their color guard and marching band uniforms, were standing with the rest of the band on the side of the field getting ready to march on and perform the national anthem. Reiner was with the rest of the football team, getting ready for the game tonight. And Marcel was with you, sitting on your cheer boxes, getting prepped for the game. 

      He was regaling the rest of your teammates with the story of the car chase from this morning as you looked out into the crowd, looking for familiar faces. You could see Mina, Hannah, Franz, and Thomas with the rest of the leadership kids, all decked out in blue and grey, cheering loudly from the bleachers. You could see Eren, Mikasa, and Levi’s mom, Carla, there to cheer on her youngest son in his football game and her daughter in her cheering (although, considering how Carla adored you, you assumed that she was also there to cheer you on since Levi never went to a game). 

      Levi. 

      You bit your lip, looking away from the audience. _God, I miss him. I haven’t talked to him since this morning. That’s not the way anniversaries are supposed to be! We’re supposed to spend as much time together as possible! That’s just what you do on anniversaries! But nooooo, he’s too punk to go to a football game, he’s got a repuatation to hold up. Tch. I’m more important than that._ Marcel motioned for you to get up, as the band was getting ready to play the anthem. _I don’t care what he’s got planned. I just want to see him! Even if it’s for a minute, I still want to see him._

      “[First]? [First], come on, we need to set our pyramid for kick off,” Marcel told you, snapping his fingers in front of your face. You sighed and nodded. 

      “Right,” you murmured, climbing off of your box and flashing your show smile to the crowd. Glancing up, you could Farlan and Isabel trudging up the bleachers, boxes in their hands. _What are they doing here? They don’t do football games. Hell, what are they doing with those boxes?_

      “Ready? One, two!” the shouting of your captain made you snap back into reality. The elevators stunts beside you went up as you placed your hands firmly on Marcel’s shoulders, his hand grabbing the bottom of your foot. 

      “You ready?” he whispered. 

      “Yeah, ready,” you replied. He looked over to Mikasa and Armin, who were mirroring your position, and nodded to them. 

      “Ready? One, two!” You and Marcel dipped slightly before pushing you into the air. You twisted around to face the crowd, squeezing every muscle you had as you balanced on one leg, bringing your free leg up into lib position. You exhaled, feeling Marcel standing strong and stable under you. Your [e/c] eyes scanned the crowd, looking for more familiar faces as you waited for the kickoff to start. Annie, Bertolt, and the rest of the band and color guard had settled into their seats on the bleachers, Bertolt quietly cheering his friends on. Carla had small sign with her, cheering on Mikasa and Eren. Isabel and Farlan had settled on a bench a few feet away from them, some cloth bundled on Isabel’s lap. A black and silver blur made its way up the bleachers towards them, squeezing past people to sit with them. 

_Oh my God, he did not,_ you thought as you saw your boyfriend Levi sit with his friends. Giddiness gushed through your system as you saw him sit in between Farlan and Isabel. You waved to him, and you were aware the stupidest smile was on your face. He gave you a small wave back. He didn’t look exactly happy, but you chalked it up to you being up in a stunt. He and his friends grabbed the cloth bundled up in Isabel’s lap and stretched it out, showing it to the world. You had to fight the giggles that were bubbling up as you saw the banner that read, “[First], Go Fight Win! You’re My Favorite Brat.” 

      “Help us out with go! Go! Go!” Your team started leading the crowd in chanting for your team. Your voice wavered, trying to contain the excitement and joy from Levi no only being there, but doing something cute as well. The play didn’t last very long, and soon you heard the whistle blow. _Time to get out of this thing._

      “Elevator cradle, ready? One, two!” Three of your five stunt groups tossed their flyer into the air before catching them and putting them on the ground carefully. _I wonder how Levi’s going to react to this new stunt . . ._ you wondered, waiting for three additional bases to join you and Marcel, and three more to join Armin and Mikasa. 

      “Lib to basket, ready? One, two!” Marcel called out the stunt. He tossed you into the air, the four people below catching you and popping you up into a basket prep before tossing you back into the air again. You kept your legs squeezed together and arms pressed to your sides until you reached the peak of your toss. Lightning fast, you pulled kicked and then twisted your body, managing two full twists before Marcel and the others caught you. You got out of their arms, a wide smile on your face. 

      Levi’s terrified expression when he saw you up in the air was priceless. 

      The game went by quickly, much to your relief, and your football team won the game (which you thanked God for; Whenever you lost, your teammates had the annoying habit of crying). Levi abandoned Farlan and Isabel and made his way through the sea of blue and grey to meet you on the track. A giggling mess, you ran to him and brought him into a huge hug. 

      “Happy anniversary, [First],” he told you. You kissed him, slightly jolting when the cool metal of his lip ring pressed into your skin. 

      “Happy anniversary,” you replied, putting your head on his shoulder. “How’d you like your first football game, Levi?” He rolled his eyes and hugged you a little tighter. 

      “I hated it. Especially watching idiots toss my girlfriend around like she’s a ragdoll, or something,” he said, making you giggle. 

      “I’m really glad you came. I thought I wasn’t going to see you today,” you murmured, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I know. I thought I was going to see you this morning before school, though. How come you didn’t show?” he asked. You heartily chuckled removing yourself from his body. 

      “It’s a long story,” you said. 

      “Then tell me on the way to our destination tonight,” he said, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the parking, a small grin on his face. “You and I have a date tonight.”


End file.
